Pika Pika no Mi
|class = Logia |user = Borsalino }} The Pika Pika no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into light at will, turning the user into a . It enables the user to move at the speed of light and transport him/herself by means of reflection. "Pikapika" is an onomatopoeia of glimmering or shining light. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Glint-Glint Fruit. It was eaten by Borsalino, better known as Admiral Kizaru. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. In this case, Borsalino is able to transform into light. Borsalino is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable light-speed physical attacks; all of them being very devastating. He is also extremely accurate, being able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance. Borsalino has shown trained reflexes that allowed him to avoid damage even in a surprise attack. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into light and allowing the attack to pass through him completely like most Logia users. Borsalino is also able to do planned travel at the speed of light and is able to reflect himself to any desired location. Due to this fruit's power, Borsalino is possibly the fastest man in the world (as nothing is faster than the speed of light). Silvers Rayleigh has used Haki to suppress the power of the Devil Fruit, nullifying Borsalino's intangibility, and allowing him to divert his attacks, as well as cut him with a sword. Also, considering it is light-based, his attacks and abilities can only travel in direct, straight lines, however, it has been shown that they can be reflected off surfaces to go around corners (Yata no Kagami), though said technique takes time to prepare and as such he can be stopped by a fast enough opponent (as Rayleigh managed to slice through the beams). It could be noted that Borsalino takes much more time than the speed of light to charge his lasers, and he even allowed Zoro to be rolled away from his charged kick. However, this could also be because of Borsalino's laid-back personality, because he is shown firing two lasers through Marco the Phoenix immediately after charging his in the Battle of Marineford. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Borsalino has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light (to the point of claiming Monkey D. Luffy in his Gear Second mode being "too slow"), and drastically augment his kicks' strength and speed. Even though while in mobility he travels at the speed of light it should be noted that it takes a few seconds for him to actually go into light speed and Silvers Rayleigh was able to stop his movement by slashing at him with his sword and Borsalino had to stop to block him. Borsalino also seems to be able to defy gravity using his light powers to eliminate his own weight, allowing him to stay aloft in mid-air for undefined periods, as seen in his aerial battles against Marco. He also has been using his fruit's powers to launch powerful light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his legs that have explosive properties and piercing properties when he uses his fingers. He can blind his opponents and form an energy blade out of pure light. His Devil Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, technologically recreating his laser blasts in the Pacifista Bartholomew Kuma and his likeness. This technology was also used by Franky when modifying his cyborg body. Attack List Borsalino has been seen naming only few of his attacks, all of them are named after one of Japan's Three Sacred Treasures. * : Borsalino forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. It was first seen against Scratchmen Apoo, though the second time, it was stopped by Rayleigh by cutting the beam of light with a sword. It is named after the Yata no Kagami. This attack is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Borsalino to travel or attack even in the darkest places. This is called Sacred Yata Mirror in the Viz Manga and simply Yata Mirror in the FUNimation subs. * : Borsalino points his index and middle finger into the air, or at his enemies, creating a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. This was first used against Basil Hawkins, directly at the pirate's eyes. . It was not named in anime and manga but named in One Piece: Pirate Warriors. It is named after Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun and universe. * : Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and hardens it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It was first used against Silvers Rayleigh. In One Piece Film Z, Borsalino uses this attack as a shield of sorts to ward off Z's attacks. It is named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called Ama no Murakumo Sword. * : Borsalino uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person to covering a wide area. It also has great piercing powers, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then entering deep into the water with ease. It was first used against Whitebeard but blocked by Marco. He used it again with a much wider spread in a failed attempt to strike down the Heart Pirates' submarine, though the bolts managed to pierce a thick layer of Aokiji's ice and deep into the ocean. It is named after the Yasakani no Magatama. This is called Yasakani String of Jewels in the Viz Manga and Yasakani Sacred Jewel in the FUNimation subs. Video Game-Only Attacks * : A video game only special attack, debuted in One Piece: Gigant Battle, and has yet to make an appearance in the actual series' mainstream. Borsalino shoots a powerful massive laser beam from his feet in the form of a monkey head. It is named after the Amano-Iwato, the cave of Shinto mythology. Trivia * Borsalino's fight against Rayleigh could be a reference to a phenomenon of scattering light named "Rayleigh scattering." * Considering Admiral Akainu's "Gansho Kenga"/"Inugami Guren" and "Meigo" attacks and Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Block: Pheasant Beak" attack, Admiral Borsalino is the only Admiral left that has not used an attack resembling his animal epithet, discounting the Gigant Battle video game-only attack "Ama no Iwato". References External Links * Light - Wikipedia article on light. * Photon - Wikipedia article on the particles of light. * Speed of light - Wikipedia article on the speed of light. * Laser - Wikipedia article on an attack used by Borsalino and modified for the Pacifista clones. * Imperial Regalia of Japan - Wikipedia article on Borsalino's named attacks. Site Navigation ca:Pika Pika no Mi it:Pika Pika fr:Pika Pika no Mi Category:Logia